Aftermath
by morganna jade
Summary: Set following HBP Hermione is torn between joining Harry and Ron and staying with her parents. Things are complicated by the appearance of mysterious new neighbours.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

Hermione stared out the widow, _splat_, the drop of rain slid down the glass quickly followed by a second, then a third.

It was over.

The year, the funeral… maybe even Hogwarts.

Hermione glanced away from her contemplation of the rapidly dampening glass, and studied the two sleeping boys sharing a compartment with her.

Ron slept with his head flung back; mouth open, a trail of drool was starting to make its way down his chin. Hermione smiled fondly, even in sleep Ron managed to make an impression. Of course, as always, it was debatable as to whether it was a _good_ impression.

Harry was huddled next two him, twitching occasionally, disturbed by nightmares, Hermione supposed, it was a wonder he could sleep at all.

Dumbledore was dead.

And Hermione didn't know what to do.

This was a frightening realisation for her; it was generally supposed that Hermione Granger _always_ knew what to do. This time, however, she was honestly at loss. She had of course already agreed to go on Harry's quest, along with Ron.

He needed them after all.

But now, sitting on the train heading away from the magical world and all its dramas, Hermione started to feel the first pangs of regret gnaw at her gut.

What was she going to tell her parents?

Even though she was seventeen and an adult in the eyes of the magical world, in the eyes of her very muggle parents, she was not yet eighteen and still very much a child.

Hey Mum, Dad, you remember my friends Harry and Ron? Yes, well I'm going to go and spend a very dangerous summer all alone with them. That's right absolutely no adult supervision. You don't mind do you?

Because that would go over _so_ well, Hermione bit her lip nervously.

She had to tell them something, and soon, she realised glancing at her watch. Harry and Ron wanted to leave for Harry's straight from the station, and they were due to arrive in less than an hour.

Harry suddenly jerked violently awake with a muffled shout causing Hermione to flinch back in shock.

"Goodness Harry!" She scolded her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You gave me such a start."

Harry looked around blearily, obviously still confused. Dazed green eyes settled on her and gradually cleared. Harry flushed.

"Sorry Hermione." He mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked, belatedly waking up. "What did I miss?" He asked yawning. "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly." Hermione replied glancing at her watch again. "And nothing, Harry just startled me."

"Another nightmare mate?" Ron asked turning to Harry with a frown of concern. "Your scar isn't hurting is it?"

Harry's hand moved up to rub at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "No." He said softly and then repeated himself when he saw the sceptical looks on their faces.

"No, it was just a dream."

The anxious feeling in Hermione's stomach continued to grow as the station approached, Harry and Ron began quietly discussing their plans.

"Hermione." Ron said loudly, drawing her from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked staring guiltily into his freckled face.

"I asked how you were going to get some stuff over to Harry's aunt and uncles, your parents would bring you some things wouldn't they?"

"Yes I suppose so, that would work." Hermione heard herself agreeing while internally picturing the looks upon her parents face when she explained she needed her things dropped around to Harry's abusive relatives.

Sometimes she really wondered at the Wizarding World's placid acceptance of Harry's treatment at the hands of his muggle relatives. Not that the Weasley's had ever _condoned_ it precisely but they didn't seem to find it to terribly unusual either. Of course they always badmouthed Harry's _horrible_ muggle relatives but they seemed to excuse it because they _were_ muggles.

Hermione's parents on the other hand knew something of Harry's treatment and were appalled by it. They had often considered calling social services on the Dursley's. Only Hermione's insistence that this would only cause Harry more problems had stayed there hand.

She could not imagine them agreeing to letting her stay with the same people.

And she didn't know how to make Harry and Ron understand.

Harry was still, even after all these years, perfectly oblivious to the truly grievous nature of his treatment at the hands of the Dursley's. It was all he had ever known after all.

And Ron, well, Ron was a pureblood.

And even the nice, tolerant, accepting purebloods, like the Weasley's, viewed muggles in a certain way. To be exact they, in the most well meaning way, still saw muggles as inferior to them.

Not Hermione of course.

All the Weasley's were more than aware of her talents as a witch.

But that was just it, Hermione was a witch.

Her muggle parents didn't change that fact.

It also didn't make her parents any less muggle.

The Wizarding World did not understand muggles.

Not at all.

It had always amazed Hermione how pureblood's did not understand even the simplest aspects of the muggle world. They didn't understand what light bulbs or toasters were for heaven's sake. Most of them couldn't even pronounce electricity let alone begin to understand it. In fact Hermione privately thought that many purebloods were convinced that muggles still dwelt in hovels reminiscent of the middle-ages.

It went a long way towards explaining the prejudice that existed between the two worlds.

The Wizarding World really should be better educated about the world that dwelt alongside there own, particularly so because the muggle world was by far the larger of the two. Only then could there be any measure of peace and understanding between the two cultures.

And Muggle Studies was such a joke! Hermione snorted in disgust thinking about _that_ pathetic excuse of a subject. It was worse than Divination, it was no wonder nobody took it seriously! She was so caught up in her increasingly agitated thoughts that she failed to notice the concerned glances Harry and Ron had started turning her way.

She needed an acronym, something like S.P.E.W., awareness was the answer! She was sure of it, if the Wizarding World simply _understood_ muggles better… well it would certainly solve a lot of problems before they begun.

She wasn't suggesting that the muggle world be made aware of the Wizarding World as a whole of course. Hermione wasn't an idiot she could see the problems that would cause on a religious front alone. She shuddered, imagining a newly founded Inquisition, hell bent on renewing the witch burnings of old. No, no, those rules of secrecy were in place for a good reason.

But there was no need for the Wizarding World to remain ignorant. They knew about muggles, it only made sense that they should have some basic understanding of them and of muggle culture. Perhaps that was what she could do next year to help Harry. Start an awareness group, in between her research of Horcruxes of course.

What to call it… Muggle Educational Awareness Nation? M.E.A.N.?

"Hermione are you okay? Did you just say M.E.A.N.?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Mean?" Ron asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"M.E.A.N." Hermione snapped automatically. "And yes Harry I'm fine."

"Good, because we're here." Harry said simply. He started to gather Hedwig and the rest of his things.

"Oi, Hermione this Mean thing isn't like another Spew is it?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No _Ronald." _ Hermione replied snappishly.

"Good, because if you start in on the rights of the poor mistreated Thestrals next… I don't know what I'll do." Ron said sounding relieved.

"How do you know those poor beasts _like_ hauling us around in carriages anyway Ron. Why they're practically slaves!"

"Guys!" Harry cut in before the alteration could escalate into a full blown Hermione verses Ron argument. After all she attacked him with birds the last time. Ron might not survive another encounter.

"Oh, sorry Harry." Hermione said, belatedly recalling herself to the situation. She briskly took out her wand and started shrinking her luggage. All except for Crookshanks of course, she didn't think he'd appreciate being made miniature.

"Well come on then." She said, after stowing her things in her pockets, leading the way out of the carriage.

She ignored the increased pounding of her heart as she heard Harry and Ron huffing and puffing their way behind her onto the platform and through the barrier, and started scanning the crowd for the familiar forms of her parents.

She caught sight of them almost immediately.

They were standing, nervously far back from the magical barrier; her mother looked faintly queasy as she watched people pop in and out of what looked to be a solid brick wall.

In that moment Hermione's decision crystallised.

She couldn't go, not immediately at least.

She owed it to her parents, her understanding parents who already gave her up for three quarters of every year to a strange world, to spend at least some of the summer with them.

She owed it to herself.

Who knew what the next year would bring? She needed to spend some time, with her family at her childhood home, while she still could.

"Here comes Uncle Vernon." Harry's voice intoned dully from behind her. Hermione followed his gaze and saw a large Walrus of a man bearing down upon them.

"Don't both of you need to let your parents know you're coming with me. He won't wait." Harry added, eyes flickering again to the man coming towards them who was going red in the face from exertion. Hermione found herself feeling absently concerned about his blood pressure, he was only walking quickly after all, not running a marathon!

"I let mum know in a letter. She wasn't happy but she knows I'm going with you. What about you Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to see her two best friends looking at her expectantly. She looked back at her parents who had caught sight of her and were waving and smiling. She turned back to Harry and Ron with a deep breath.

"I can't go with you." She said simply. "Not right away at least." She added hurriedly seeing the flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"But Hermione…" Ron started to say, turning red around the ears. A sure sign of impending temper.

"I'm Sorry Harry." Hermione said, focusing on her dark haired friend. "I will join you I promise. I just need to spend some time with my parents first. I need some time to try and make them understand."

"I understand Hermione." Harry said softly, forcing a weak smile. "You'll owl us?" He asked.

"Of course." Hermione agreed surging forward to give him a quick hug. Then turning to Ron and doing the same, effectively cutting off whatever he had been about to say. "Also don't forget I'm always just an Apparation away!" Hermione reminded as she scooped up Crookshank's carrier and started hurrying towards her parents.

She just missed the arrival of the blustering red faced man and heard him growl out to Harry as she retreated.

"Well boy, come on I haven't got all day, say good bye to your freak friend…"

I'm making the right decision Hermione told herself firmly as she headed towards her parents smiling faces. It's true I _am_ just an Apparation away. Besides she thought as she was enveloped in her parents loving embrace I will join them… eventually.


	2. Relocation

Hi to whoever is reading this, hope you like it so far but don't expect all updates to be so quick!

Thanks to Draco Lover 3 who reviewed.

**Chapter 2: Relocation**

Draco Malfoy sat huddled in the worn old armchair at Spinners End, his mother pale, blond and silent sat stiffly opposite him.

They were both soundless, waiting.

How had it come to this? Draco found himself wondering not for the first time.

How was it that he found himself, finally seventeen and in full control of his substantial fortune at last… here.

It was practically a hovel and Draco was feeling a new sympathy for Snape, did the man really have to live here?

The Wizarding authorities may not be able to touch any of his gold or assets, thanks to the goblins and ancient inheritance laws, but that didn't mean he could either.

They would be watching both Gringottes and the numerous Malfoy estates.

So, that left him and his mother here, waiting upon Snape's uncertain mercy.

Snape was meeting with the Dark Lord, testing the waters in regards to just how out of favour the Malfoy's were.

Draco rubbed feverishly at his left forearm finding himself grateful that he had not yet received the Dark Mark. It was to have been presented to him upon the successful completion of his mission.

But he hadn't completed his mission, Snape had.

Draco glanced covertly at his mother again from beneath lowered eyelashes, she did not possess the Dark Mark either, she had never taken it, unlike her husband and sister.

This fortunate coincidence may just save both their skins; it might allow them to hide.

Snape appeared in the middle of the room with a _crack_!

Narcissa sat forward in her seat wringing her hands anxiously, eyes fastened on the tall dark man.

Draco, in contrast cringed further back in his seat.

"The Dark Lord is displeased." Snape finally revealed after holding the anxious mothers gaze for a few moments. "However," he continued when Narcissa whimpered in distress. "Not so displeased that he will actively seek retribution. You are out of favour not condemned."

"Oh thank you." Narcissa breathed, leaning back in her seat with tears shining in her eyes.

"I do not believe that you and Draco are safe yet. The Dark Lord is fickle; he could change his mind at any time."

"What do you suggest Severus? We could move to one of our French residences…"

"No." Snape cut her off. "That is far too obvious. Although it may be wise to leave a false trail that makes it _appear_ that that is where you have fled. That way if the Dark Lord decides to seek retribution he will not discover that is not where you are hiding until it is too late."

"Where do we go then?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time and doing his best to hold the cold dark gaze that swung in his direction.

"Not far at all." Snape murmured. "Although" he said slowly, "it will take considerable discipline on both your parts. There will be no room for old prejudice where you will hide."

Draco felt prickles of unease run down his spine, he had a feeling he knew what his old professor was going to say next and an even stronger feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"There is a descent sized muggle town just outside of London." Snape said. "It is an exclusive community for the most part. "Home to the very well off. The less well off that work there, travel in from London and surrounding areas they work at the schools and shops there. You will not need to worry, as far as muggles go I am sure you will these people very civilised. I will place you under a very strong variation of the Fidelus Charm; even if somebody from the Wizarding World does see you there they will not recognise you."

"Who will our Secret Keeper be?" Narcissa asked softly, her face quiet pale.

"I will. And," he added when he saw Draco open his mouth ready to protest. "I will swear another Unbreakable Vow so you know you can trust me."

Draco's mouth snapped shut, he was never entirely sure as to whether he could trust Snape, he knew his mother did. But Draco found that his certainty of Snape's loyalties was always changing, he supposed it was because Snape was a double agent.

And he played that game very well.

Not even now, after he had killed Dumbledore, was Draco certain Snape was on the Dark Lord's side. After recent events Draco wasn't even certain if he himself still believed in the Dark Lord's cause.

Maybe Dumbledore had been right after all?

He had never been certain what his mother truly believed; she had always played her own game, never committing herself entirely to one side.

Snape and his mother seemed to have something in common, neither clearly picked a side but both clearly picked people.

His mother picked him and Snape picked them both.

"I trust you can arrange covert access to your gold?" Snape asked the Malfoys.

"Yes." Narcissa answered. "I will get Draco to write a dispatch for you to give the goblins along with our key, they will arrange everything."

"I have intelligence that the area in which you will be hiding has only one magical resident. A muggle born witch, I am uncertain of her identity. If you by chance you do come across her do not hide your magical heritage. Your story will be that you and Draco have recently moved here to live with Draco's muggle father who is often busy with work. That will on ministry records, you'll essentially be hiding in plain sight. The ministry won't know your true identities of course; you will both have new names."

"Hopefully we will not come across this witch." Narcissa said with a faint sneer.

"It is likely you will." Snape said bluntly. "This is where the true test of your discretion will come in to play. According to your new identities Draco has a muggle father. It follows that neither of you will have any prejudice against muggle borns."

"I'll have to make friends with a mudblood?" Draco asked disgust apparent in his voice.

"If you want to stay hidden, then in all probability, yes." Snape replied bluntly.

"What will our story be though? Won't she wonder why I didn't go to Hogwarts?"

"You will both be from France; the Charm will manufacture French accents for you, along with changing your appearances slightly."

"It seems you have thought of everything Severus. It simply remains to be done." Narcissa calmly stated. "The Charm first I think. Then the Vow."

Draco sat very still as Snape pulled out his wand and began to mummer the complicated charm under his breath. Narcissa began to subtly alter right before Draco's very eyes; he expected similar changes were occurring to his own person.

Narcissa'd long blond hair shortened slightly and gained a slight bounce, the colour darkened to a pretty medium brown. To Draco her face and eyes seemed to remain the same, but he expected that if anybody else that knew her saw her they would see something different.

"It is done." Snape said his slightly breathless voice a testament to the amount of power that had gone into the spell. "Now, for the vow. Draco you will need to witness it, take out your wand."

Narcissa and Snape clasped hands and Draco watched fascinated, wand grasped in his hand, as the ancient piece of magic played out before him.

"Place the tip of you wand on our hands Draco." His mother softly instructed.

Barely listening to the words his mother spoke, words that bound Snape to his vow, Draco watched a first one, then a second, then a third tongue of brilliant fire bound there hands together. With a last flare the fiery chains glowed then sunk into the skin of the two clasped hands.

"It is done." Snape said wearily, bowing his head.

It was done, Draco agreed silently to himself, and he and his mother were off to live in muggleville.

He felt his mouth twist, how the mighty have fallen.

Scarhead and his merry bunch of losers would just love this.

* * *

Hermione puttered distractedly around her room, setting all her things in there appropriate summer holiday positions.

It was good to be home and have some space again!

Now Hermione wasn't a spoilt girl by any means, but she was, a result of her parent's money, used to certain privileges. Hermione and her parents lived in a big house on a decent property set among other big houses on decent properties.

As a result Hermione enjoyed a rather large bedroom; it had a sleeping area with a sizable amount of floor space, bigger than the dormitory she shared with two other girls! Along with that there was a separate study nook with bookshelves a desk and a state of the line computer system. Best of all she had her own adjoining bathroom.

Hermione flopped down on her four-poster bed and regarded her beloved childhood room with satisfaction.

She never really spoke all that much about what her home life was like at Hogwarts, she didn't want it to sound like she was bragging and after becoming friends with Ron and Harry she kept quiet so as not make them uncomfortable.

Harry had lived in a cupboard under the stairs after all, something Hermione still found difficult to comprehend. And Ron, well Ron was always so touchy about anything to do with money.

Hermione didn't mind sharing with two other girls for most of the year, but it was always nice to come home to her own space over the summer. The rest of the house felt like that to. The library, the den with its pool table, something you'd never find in the Wizarding World! Best of all was the heated pool and the state of the art entertainment room.

Hermione, despite popular opinion, did things _other_ than read over the summer. And two of those favourite things were swimming, followed by a good book by the pool of course, and catching up on all the T.V. she had missed at Hogwarts.

Right now, however, Hermione felt too guilty to indulge herself in anyway.

She moved anxiously to her study nook.

Perhaps if she started a proposal for the first draft of M.E.A.N.?

That was getting started right away on something she could help Harry with, and it was something she could do from home as well.

During the car ride home with her parents Hermione had become more and more certain that spending the entire summer with Harry and Ron simply wasn't an option.

She couldn't do that to her family, not when they had missed her so much and were so happy to have her home.

She would visit Ron and Harry as often as she could of course, but the majority of her work was simply going to have to be done from home.

Hermione spread out a colourful piece of A3 paper on her desk and began gathering supplies. As she moved agitatedly about, she distantly noted the far off sound of gravel crunching under car wheels.

It sounded like it was coming from next door, the new neighbours must be arriving she summarised, hunting frantically about for a large purple pen.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

If you've got this far please review and let me know what you think! 


	3. Greetings

Here it is Chappie three! And the beginnings of a plot are emerging:-) Once again please leave feedback I'm writing this for writing practice so any and all comments are helpful.

**Chapter 3: Greetings**

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice floated up the stairs. "There is an owl for you! It's that white one." Hermione galloped down the stairs, and sure enough, there sat Hedwig perched on the back of one the kitchen chairs.

Her father was sitting directly opposite, glaring belligerently, he never really had gotten used to all the owls.

"Hedwig." Hermione greeted moving over to relieve the owl of the letter attached to its foot.

"A letter from your friends already dear! Why, they just can't get enough of you!" Her mother smiled indulgently, sipping at her coffee. Hermione smiled in a forced way back at her.

"Well, you know we're all really close." She said. "I'm just going to take this to the study to answer, come along Hedwig." The snowy owl hopped onto her outstretched arm and allowed Hermione to take her down a few hallways to the families' communal study.

Once there she set Hedwig down and hurriedly unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you made the trip home safely. When can we expect you here?_

_The Dursley's are driving Ron crazy, and the other way around of course!_

_Ron somehow keeps managing to make things explode, it was a washcloth yesterday believe it or not! We could really use you here._

_Also, we have an idea as to where we can research the remaining Horcruxes, we'll need you for this one. There is the public Wizarding Library located at the Ministry of Magic. Thing is you need top grades and even better references to even make it in for a look._

_I know kind of undermines the public part of the title doesn't it?_

_Thing is Ron and I won't make the cut, but you will, so could you apply as soon as possible, McGonagall will give you a reference._

_Hope to see you soon_

_From Harry_

_P.S. I miss you too Hermione! Love Ron._

Hermione reread the letter a second, then a third time, her eyes lingering the longest on the two words at the end, love Ron.

Did he? She wondered, did she? It was all so complicated between them. It was if certain things had been said but _not_ said and yet it felt as if they should be understood all the same. And yet whenever Hermione started to rely on that unspoken understanding something like Lavender came along and she was left more confused, and hurt than ever. Now Lavender was out of the picture of course and that left Hermione and Ron right back where they started.

Absolutely nowhere.

Except this time Hermione was even more reluctant to trust in any unspoken _anything's_ in case she got hurt again.

It was all so confusing.

Pushing Ron to the back of her mind for the moment Hermione focused on the rest of the letter and bit her lip.

What was she going to tell them?

Well, she could certainly arrange the library visit, that was easy and it would be absolutely fascinating as well. So maybe she'd focus the bulk of her response on that subject? Then she could just slip it in on the end that she couldn't join them just yet, that she needed to spend some time with her parents first.

Yes, that would do for now.

Hermione tore off a sheet of notepaper from the desk and began hastily composing a reply. She assured Harry that she'd get right onto the whole library thing, said to say hello to Ron for her and mentioned that she wouldn't be joining them just yet.

Hurriedly folding the letter and placing it in an envelope, Hermione proceeded to attach the letter to a patient Hedwig's leg.

"There you go girl, back to Harry."

"Hooo" Hedwig replied before winging out the window Hermione had opened for her.

There, now she'd just have to see about making some enquires to the Ministry…

"Hermione!" Her mother called out again. "There is another owl."

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, a reply already? No it couldn't be she had only just sent Hedwig back."

Hermione made her back to the kitchen, listening to her father mutter and swear.

"Ruddy, birds, unhygienic it is…"

"Sorry Daddy." Hermione singsonged, walking back into the sunlit room. There was a second owl sitting on the kitchen chair. This one was brown and had the distinct look of a Ministry bird about it.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I'm not sure mum." Hermione took the letter from the birds leg, her eyes widening as she scanned the contents.

"Oh! It's about our new neighbours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why on earth is your ministry doing, sending us owls about our new neighbours?" Her father asked irritably.

"They're Wizarding folk." Hermione replied amazed. "The first, other than me of course, in this area, it says here that they're from France."

"Well Hermione you should probably go welcome them to the area. I imagine that's why your ministry sent you the letter." Her mother stated plainly. "It might be good for you to have some other magical folk in the area."

"I guess so." Hermione agreed, feeling much less enthused, after all with things the way they were in the magical world it hardly seemed wise to just be showing up at other strange witches and wizards houses.

Then again what self respecting Death Eaters moved into the middle of an all muggle community? Also the Ministry seemed to think they were okay, not that that was an iron clad recommendation these days.

"I might go around after breakfast." Hermione decided, sitting down with her parents to enjoy a nice Sunday morning breakfast.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wondered about his new home, his new _muggle_ home.

It was better than he had expected, he had to admit to that much, it was large and muggle cleaning staff came once a week to keep it clean, so he and his mother didn't have to worry about that detail at least.

They did have to cook though.

Luckily his mother was somewhat fond of the pastime; it had been a hobby of hers.

So they wouldn't starve at least.

And the Muggle Acclimatising Advisor they had hired under their new identities assured them that the muggle town had a range of restaurants that delivered, if they were truly stuck.

Draco didn't know how he felt about this; surely the food couldn't be very good.

Then again everything else had proved better than expected so far.

Muggles even had some things wizards didn't.

Like, something called a 'television'.

It was a big black box that sat in the 'entertainment room' which came to life if you used a 'remote control'; it showed all sorts of moving stories.

Draco had to admit that it was rather fascinating, in a pointless sort of way.

He was trying his best to memorize all the unfamiliar muggle terms; he didn't want to sound like an uneducated idiot after all. He had heard the Weasel strutting around Hogwarts pronouncing muggle words in a loud incorrect manner, Granger and Potter had always politely snickered behind their hands.

But Malfoy's didn't make mistakes, and they certainly didn't mispronounce words that any idiot muggle would know.

There was also a large manmade pool of water in the backyard that he could swim in whenever he pleased.

It wasn't the same as flying, but it was something.

Draco could still fly, but only in one room of the house.

The magic room.

It was at the very centre of the house, away from any windows.

It included all three stories, stretching up into a vaulted ceiling which allowed for limited flying.

Within it were all the magical artefacts the Malfoy's had brought with them.

Stairs and balconies enabled access to the upper levels.

There were mainly books, potions supplies, brooms and a few rarer items.

Draco was sure he and his mother wouldn't know what to do without it.

To go completely without magic, Draco shuddered, it didn't bear thinking about.

He knew that both he and his mother would probably go in there at least once a day, just to immerse themselves in the feel of the world they had been forced to leave behind.

His mother was currently down at a muggle food outlet with their muggle advisor learning to shop for food the muggle way. It was the last day the advisor would be with them. They didn't want the woman to be around for too long, at the risk of drawing to much attention.

His mother had had a spell placed on her; it was supposed to give her the knowledge of how to drive the strange horseless carriage muggles called a car.

Today was her first and only practical lesson.

He hoped, rather doubtfully, that it went well.

Draco was just about to go to the entertainment room and try some more 'television' when the knock on the door came.

He froze, his mother wouldn't knock.

Don't panic he told himself, nobody would recognise you anyway besides muggles have people turn up on their doorsteps all the time don't they?

It's probably just somebody trying to sell something, that's the trouble with having no magical guardians, Draco scowled a pair of Shadow Hounds would have chased the loser right off.

Steeling himself Draco walked towards the front door, time to play nice with muggles he thought plastering a fake smile on his face.

He swung open the door and his polite greeting froze on his lips and his heart literally stuttered to a halt in his chest.

Hermione Granger stood on his doorstep.

* * *

Hermione was completely prepared with her welcoming speech, and opened her mouth to deliver it as the door swung open.

However before she could begin she was struck with a wave of vertigo.

The face of the boy at first seemed familiar, shockingly so, then the details swam and blurred leaving Hermione dizzy and confused.

And then, Hermione regained her balance along with the complete and utter certainty, that she had never seen this boy before in her life.

My god what he must think of me! Hermione thought mortified, catching the look of frozen politeness on the boys face. He opens the door and finds some strange silent girl gawking at him.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione blurted out, eager to get back to her aborted planned speech.

"I live next door." She gestured vaguely in the direction of her house. "I thought I'd come welcome you to the neighbourhood." When the boy just continued to stare Hermione hurriedly continued on.

"Not because I'm one of those weird overly friendly people or anything, its just… um… well the ministry sent me a letter you see and I'm the only other magical person in the area so I thought I'd come and introduce myself. You can come see me if you need any help, I've lived here my whole life you see, so I guess I know almost everything there is to know about the place!"

When the boy just continued to regard her, his grey eyes clouded with silent confusion Hermione found herself blushing and asking a very important question.

"You are er… magical folk aren't you?" She was silently panicking that she would have to cast her first memory modifying charm on a muggle, how embarrassing!

"Yes." The boy finally said faintly, a French accent colouring his words. "Yes we are magical; My name is Jeremie Cacher, my mothers name is Celine, thank you we will certainly come and see you if we need anything… Hermione?"

"Yes that's right, feel free to stop by anytime." Hermione said with one last strained smile before she turned, cheeks flaming, and dashed back in the direction of home.

* * *

Not too far away a small golden cup sat in a long forgotten cave surrounded by other ancient tressure.

It began to glow happily.

The time was coming, the cup just knew it.

Soon it was to be removed from this awful cave.

It had been very unhappy since it had been hidden here several decades ago.

It misses its lovely silk lined box dreadfully.

The cave was ever so boring, for all its pretty tressures.

The cup, much like its long dead mistress, had never enjoyed being alone.

But a change was coming; something had shifted in the currents of magic, something very _small_.

So small in fact, that the cup was certain that if it had not been hidden here, in this oh so magical of places, that it wouldn't have felt anything at all.

And maybe when they came, because the cup was sure it was a 'they', they would be able to remove the tainted _thing_ that had clung to the cup for these last decades.

Yes, the cup decided, that would make the cup very happy, very happy indeed.

**End Chapter 3.**

Please review!


	4. A Beginning

Here it is, Chapter 4. So sorry it took so long, I've been terribly busy with end of semester uni assignments and haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully I can get the next part out before I go away to New Caledonia for a week (so looking forward to that one, sun sand sigh bliss :-))

Many thanks to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter!

**Chapter 4: A Beginning**

Within a house that was much like any other house, at least from the outside, that sat on a street full of ordinary houses. Two boys that made this particular house anything but ordinary lay awake in a darkened room.

The room was littered with the paraphernalia of both boys, the objects to be seen more magical than muggle. Because, even though the boys were staying in the most muggle of muggle households, neither was really at all muggle themselves.

Harry, the first boy, might have grown up with these muggles, but they had treated him so poorly that he hardly considered himself associated to them in any way. He greatly preferred the magical world that had taken him in at age eleven. This preference showed, because most of the items in the room that were his were magical, there was a broom, a cauldron, a Sneakscope spinning softly. In fact, apart from clothes, Harry didn't seem to own anything muggle at all.

The second boy, Ron, was from an all magical family and not only didn't own anything muggle, apart from some clothing, but understood everything muggle even less.

He had screamed the first time toast had popped out of the toaster.

Then destroyed it, because he thought it was dangerous.

The Dursley's hadn't been pleased.

The Dursley's were the muggle family the two boys were staying with; they were not at all pleased to have two wizards as guests.

In fact Harry had speculated that that was why the Sneakscope was constantly spinning, from all the bad feeling generated by the Dursley's.

"Harry?" Ron asked, his voice breaking the silence of near sleep that had fallen over the room.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry answered after a slight pause, he had just being drifting off to sleep and wondered why Ron, who usually fell asleep instantaneously, was still doing awake.

"Do you think Hermione is ever going to come?" Ron's voice was unusually serious as he asked the question and Harry paused to consider before answering.

"I don't know mate." He finally said. "I think she wants to spend time with her parents."

"She can do that anytime!" Ron said anger starting to creep into his voice. "She should be here, with us."

"I don't know." Harry said slowly. "I think I understand, if I had parents… maybe I'd want to spend time with them as well, before things get really crazy. And Hermione's an only child you know? Her parents probably need her."

"I still think she should be here." Ron said sounding disgruntled. "We need her too."

"She'll still help us Ron. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we saw her in a few days." There was the sound of rustling bedcovers as Ron turned to look across the room at him

"But you don't think she'll stay? It'll just be a visit?"

"No, I don't think she'll stay." Harry said softly. He heard Ron make a disgusted noise and roll back over to go to sleep. Harry suppressed a groan of frustration; imagining the inevitable increase in the tension surrounding Ron and Hermione. He just hoped it wouldn't last as long as all their other fights seemed to.

It could make things very uncomfortable.

After all, exactly how useful would it be to have two allies that wouldn't even talk to each other?

* * *

Draco lay in bed unable to sleep, he still couldn't believe it.

After Granger had left he had returned to his room in a daze, he then spent the next hour staring at his reflection.

The only difference he could see in his appearance was his hair colour, everything else seemed to be the same, he was just Draco Malfoy with brown hair that was slightly less straight than usual.

It made him wonder what Granger saw when she looked at him.

He had been terrified when he had opened the door and saw somebody he was sure would recognise him; in that moment he had been certain that it was all over.

It was only much later that he thought to wonder why other options, options such as making Granger disappear, hadn't even crossed his mind at the time.

He hadn't even thought about a memory charm.

Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe he wasn't a killer, wasn't a Death Eater.

Did he even really _believe_ in Voldemort's cause?

Sure he still didn't like Mudbloods, but did he want to see them wiped out?

Not really.

He wouldn't have anyone to feel superior over then.

And what was the fun in that?

Mudbloods had their place, and he was there to constantly remind them of that place.

What was the point of being a pureblood, if he couldn't go out in public and spend his endless supply of money, without being arrested and thrown in Azkaban?

Draco had been thinking about these things a lot lately, after all if it wasn't for Voldemort the Malfoy's wouldn't be in the uncomfortable position they were in.

But what to do about Hermione Granger?

Draco felt a smirk tug at his lips, it could be fun to pretend to be her friend, just imagine the look on her face when she finds out who Jeremie_ really _is.

Draco felt his smirk fade, if, he reminded himself gloomily, if, we can ever come out of hiding.

Still it could be entertaining, and this way he could keep himself updated on what was happening in the Wizarding World. After all, where Granger was, Scarhead and the Weasel were never far behind.

And maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to come out of this whole mess with his place in society restored, his freedom guaranteed.

Plus, if he wasn't very much mistaken, all that blushing Granger had been doing seemed to indicate that she was very close to developing a crush on good ol' Jeremie.

And that was just too funny for words.

Just as long as the mudblood didn't try to kiss him or anything.

Draco shuddered at _that_ particular mental picture and rolled over; it was time to get some sleep, tomorrow he had a certain Gryffindor to visit.

* * *

Hermione was late, well no, that wasn't true, not by anybody else's standards at least. But, according to the exacting personal standards Hermione Granger set for herself, she _was_ late. According to the rest of the world she just wasn't going to be early, in fact she would probably be right on time.

So, it was therefore perfectly understandable that Hermione was racing around her room in a state of absolute panic.

"Shit!" Hermione exploded uncharacteristically, then slammed a guilty hand over her mouth and looked around furtively, what if her parents had heard?

Removing her hand from her mouth Hermione huffed, for goodness sake, she was seventeen years old, and there was no need to feel like a guilty child every time she swore.

She didn't swear very often anyway.

She was meeting Harry and Ron at the park near number four Private Drive in half an hour and she couldn't find her M.E.A.N. proposal. She had worked really hard on it the last few days; she wanted her proposal to be flawless and well… with boys visual aids always helped.

Hermione was beginning to seriously suspect that Crookshanks was the culprit; it would be just like him to pick up the nicely rolled poster and hide it.

He had never fully supported S.P.E.W. and now it looked like he was going to be the same about M.E.A.N.! Finally, just as she was about to give up hope, Hermione spied a flash of blue peeking out from behind her bookcase.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed pouncing on it, fortunately it was unharmed, if a bit dusty.

Grabbing the poster along with the papers from the Ministry and a few other 'necessary' items, Hermione shoved the lot in her bottomless shoulder bag.

Hermione wasn't really one for shopping, unless it was books of course, but when she had found the bag early last year on a Hogsmeade visit she hadn't been able to resist.

It was so useful!

And very stylish, the salesgirl had assured her, not Hermione cared about that of course, though it was nice to have something that was both functional _and_ pretty.

Hermione admired the soft black texture of the bag as she made her way down the stairs; it was slightly larger than the average handbag and had no zips or other muggle features.

"I'm going now mum, I won't be long." Hermione called into the kitchen on her way to the back door.

Her mother muttered something incomprehensible in response, deeply ingrossed in a set of client files from work.

Hermione pulled open the door to leave, she'd probably be interrogated when she got home but right now she doubted if her mother would notice a herd of Hippogrifs stampeding through the house.

"Hello Hermione." The soft accented voice drew Hermione up short and she glanced up to find Jeremie, the new neighbour, standing on her doorstep.

"Jeremie!" Hermione gasped in surprise, she could feel herself starting to blush and cursed her fair skin, but she had honestly never expected to see him again, not after her rather dismal attempt at welcome.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, and then blushed harder. "Not that you're not welcome of course but, well, it's just a surprise."

"I have come to take you up on your offer." He said smiling charmingly. "I would like to see more of my new home and", he leaned toward her conspiratorially; "I'm told you're the person to see."

"I'd love to show you around." Hermione agreed automatically before remembering Harry and Ron. "But I can't."

"Not right now at least." She hurried to add when she saw him start to frown. "I'm just on my way out to meet some school friends for lunch, but I can show you around this afternoon if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful." He said, smiling again.

"Great!" Hermione beamed back, noticing how his warm brown hair had a slight bounce to it and how white his teeth were when he smiled.

"I'll come by your place at around three o'clock?" She suggested a little dismayed to discover that she couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll look forward to it Hermione, have fun with your… friends." He placed an odd emphasis on the word 'friends', Hermione brushed it off deciding that it must just be because of his accent. After all he didn't even know Harry and Ron so it wasn't as if he could dislike them.

After saying goodbye to Jeremie Hermione hummed as she ambled through the backyard to the spot she had decided was the most ideal for Apparation. She took the time to look around and admire all the flowers that were in bloom. This part of the garden really was lovely, she should really come out here more often, maybe with a good book. For one of the first times in her life, Hermione was late to be somewhere, and she didn't even notice.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

Please review! Reviews are a writers life blood! 


End file.
